Dathomir
Dathomir was a remote, neutral planet in the Quelli sector and the home of the Nightsisters. The planet, lit red by its central star, had numerous continents that were overrun with vegetation, forests, and swamplands. The dark side of the Forcehad an immensely strong presence on Dathomir, which allowed for the nurturing of many malevolent Force wielders native to the planet. The Nightsisters, also known as the Dathomir witches, made their home in the swamps, and wielded magicksfueled by Dathomir's own power. Dathomir was also home to the Nightbrothers, Zabraks who were ruled by the Nightsisters. During the Clone Wars, Dathomir would come under attack multiple times due to the machinations of Mother Talzin and her rival Darth Sidious, leading to the destruction of most of the Nightsisters and settlements on the planet by the Confederacy of Independent Systems after conquering it. Asajj Ventress, a Nightsister trained by Count Dooku, returned to Mother Talzin after her master betrayed her. This drew Dooku's attention to Dathomir, resulting in the slaughter of the Nightsisters. This left Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress, and Shelish as the only survivors. In 2 BBY, Maul returned to Dathomir with the Jedi rebel Ezra Bridger to conduct a ritual that involved summoning the spirits of fallen Nightsisters in order to reveal fragments of a holocron vision. As a result, Maul and Ezra learned that the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi held the key to destroying the Sith and that he resided on a planet with twin suns. History Prior to the Battle of Naboo, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious went to Dathomir where hetraded secrets of the dark side of the Force with the Nightsisters' leader, MotherTalzin. He took Talzin's son, the Nightbrother Maul as his apprentice. One of Talzin's fellow nightsisters also had a child, Asajj Ventress and was forced by Talzin to give her up to the criminal Hal'Sted in order to protect their coven. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Ventress returned to Dathomir and her coven's villagefollowing Count Dooku's assassination attempt at Sullust. Ventress was then healed and accepted the Nightsisters' help in assassinating Dooku. Despite Ventress's failure, Talzin was able to reach out to Dooku and offer him a new assassin to replace Ventress. Dooku traveled to Dathomir to the Nightsisters' village where he proposed an alliance between his Confederacy of Independent Systems and Talzin's coven. Talzin refused his offer but agreed to supply him with a Nightbrother similar to Maul. Dooku accepted her offer and departed. Ventress traveled to the Nightbrother village, where she chose several to participate in tests in their arena. After killingand wounding several of the chosen Nightbrothers, Ventress chose Savage Opressto be her replacement. Ventress then took Opress to the Nightsister's village, where they used their magick to increase his strength and power. After Opress demonstrated his loyalty by killing his brother, he was given to Dooku. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker went to Dathomir to speak with the Nightbrothers about Opress's whereabouts. Brother Viscus told them one of Talzin's Nightsisters took Opress as a mate to their village. Kenobi and Skywalker went to the Nightsisters, where Talzin told them that Opress was on Toydaria. After Opress's role was discovered, he returned to Dathomir. There, Talzin told him that his last surviving brother, Maul, was in exilesomewhere in the Outer Rim. Opress left to find him, promising to return. Ventress returned to Dathomir, where she was fully accepted into the Nightsisters. However, Darth Sidious and Dooku decided to send Grievous and his Droid Army to Dathomir to wipe the Nightisters out for their attempts on Dooku's life. At first, the Nightsister and their Army of the Dead were able to hold out against Grievous's forces. However, Dooku was able to subdue the Nightsisters when Grievous killed Old Daka. All the Nightsisters, except Ventress and Talzin, were eradicated. While Ventress became a bounty hunter,18 Talzin continued to guided Opress to his brother from the village.16 Opress later returned to Dathomir with Maul. At the village, Talzin was able to restore Maul's sanity and gave him a new pair of cybernetic legs before she disappeared. Ventress returned to Dathomir with under cover Jedi Master Quinlan Vos to teach to use his emotions to strengthen his bond with the Dark Side. After Ventress was killed, Vos and Kenobi returned her body to Dathomir. There, they gave her a funeral. Maul returned to Dathomir with Dooku to the Nightbrothers village. There, Talzin attempted to use Dooku in a ritual that would restore her physical form. However, Grievous, Sidious and their forces then laid siege to Dathomir. With the Shadow Collective decimated and Talzin dead, Maul and what remained of his forces fled. Imperial Era Following the formation of the Galactic Empire, Maul would lead the criminal syndicate Crimson Dawn from Dathomir. In 10 BBY, after the death of his minion Dryden Vos, Maul summoned Qi'ra, another of his underlings, to his homeworld, warning her they would be working more closely. Sometime later in 2 BBY Maul would again return to Dathomir, with Ezra Bridger. There, they went to the Nightsister village to partake in a ritual that would give each other the knowledge they sought from holocrons. Fauna * Artery worm * Bane Back spider * Baz nitch * Bolma * Brackaset * Cavern spider * Dathomirian * Dathomiri boar * Gaping spider * Kamurith * Kiin'Dray * Kwi * Kwa * Malkloc * Purbole * Rancor * Raven * Rhoa Kwi * Saurian flier * Verne * Voritor lizard * Whuffa worm Aquatic * Burra fish Artery worm.jpg|Artery worm Bane Back spider.jpg|Bane Back spider Baz nitch.jpg|Baz nitch Bolma.png|Bolma Brackaset.png|Brackaset Cavern spider.jpg|Cavern spider Dathomirian.jpg|Dathomirian Dathomiri boar.jpg|Dathomiri boar Gaping spider.jpg|Gaping spider Kamurith.jpg|Kamurith Kiin'Dray.png|Kiin'Dray Kwa.jpg|Kwa Kwi.jpg|Kwi Malkloc-SWG.jpg|Malkloc Purbole.jpg|Purbole Rancor-SWE.png|Rancor Raven-BFE.png|Raven Rhoa Kwi.jpg|Rhoa Kwi Saurian flier.jpg|Saurian flier Verne.jpg|Verne Voritor lizard.jpg|Voritor lizard Whuffa worm.jpg|Whuffa worm Burra fish.jpg|Burra fish Flora Gallery ' Dathomir-SWGconcept.jpg Dathomir.jpeg ' Category:Planets Category:Star Wars Planets